


My Chubby Hamster

by Lolysida



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Chocolate, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Forehead Touching, Kissing, Touch-Starved, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolysida/pseuds/Lolysida
Summary: Kai is conflicted. He needs to find out about his past but he can't leave just yet. There is something he needs to take care of first. Her.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Original Character(s), Hiwatari Kai/Original Female Character(s), Hiwatari Kai/Reader
Kudos: 3





	My Chubby Hamster

**Author's Note:**

> So I am aware of the fact that Kai is only 14 in the beginning of the anime and therefore I choose to put the underage warning, even if I uped their ages in my head doesn't mean everyone else does that! So as a precaution I put the underage tag/warning!

“Here you are. Eating cake.” she had just put the last piece of chocolate cake in her mouth when Kai entered the room.

“You look like a chubby hamster with your mouth full of cake.” he glanced at her and she put out her tongue, he laughed a little but quiet enough for her not to hear him. He also turned away from her so that she wouldn’t see his smile.

“ Just because of that, I’m going to eat your piece as well.” she made her way over to the minifridge and took out a plate with a perfectly plated piece of cake.

“Since you were mean, you don’t get to taste!” with that she picked up a piece with the fork and put it in her mouth. She walked over to him and munched loudly.

“Mmmmm delicious! You are really missing out.” he looked at her and raised an eyebrow in doubt, but he could sense a seductive tone in her voice.

Many times during the last months they had had to share a hotel room, he had felt an attraction to her. He even had succeeded in opening up to her, they had also joked a bit sometimes. The others in Bladebreakerz would have thought he was sick if they had seen it. There was still an insecurity within him if he really felt something for her or if it only were the hormones of a teenage boy.

She knew she could be kind of flirty. It had put her in some tricky situations before, especially since she got boobs and they thought she was older than she was. But it was so easy with him, she was half aware of being flirtatious at times. She didn’t think about it and then realised afterwards. Ashamed and wished she could re-do it. Why would he like her? It was freaking Kai Hiwatari. Mr cold-and-cool. Sometimes she would lie awake and hate herself for over analyzing his openness to her. Sure he hadn’t opened up completely, he was still withdrawn and cautious. But there was this weird atmosphere between them.

Before he left to figure out why he recognized Boris and Balkov Abbey, he would act on what he felt for and with her. Just at this moment his first and only thought was to kiss her, kissing away the chocolate from her lips and getting a taste of the cake she ate.

He kissed her. A moment ago she had been standing in front of him and eating the cake that was meant for him. Only to tease a little. This was not the reaction she had expected. She could feel his tongue glide across her bottom lip and then the warm feeling of his lips against hers disappeared. They gazed into eachothers eyes, a smug smile danced across his lips. Her heart was beating hard and fast in her chest, she was certain that it was visible.

“You had some chocolate on your lip…” he whispered. They stood so close that their lips almost touched again. She resisted the urge to smear the cake all over her mouth just to feel the sensation of his soft lips against hers again.  
It was the first time he ever saw her speechless. Quiet. Next time he wanted to shut her up he would do this again. The thought of being able to do it again felt absolutely necessary, he wanted to do it again. He remembered the cake and got an idea.

She was still holding in the plate and didn’t even notice it almost slipping out of her hand. Not until he took it from her and put it down. Was that it? To get the cake? Was it a joke? She looked confused at him, he smiled devilishly. Picked up the fork and divided off a piece of the cake. She followed it with her eyes until it was right in front of her. Her gaze shifted to Kai. He looked right at her with a playful smile. She understood and smiled seductively. She leaned in and put the piece of cake in her mouth and mashed it a bit with her tongue. Soon his lips found hers again but this time a bit more briskly. The sweet taste of chocolate spread across his tongue and made him more eager. He wanted to feel her body against his, he put the fork down and placed his hands carefully on her hips. Then he slowly dragged his fingers along her sides, they followed her curves up to her waist and then he placed them on her back. His light caress made her shiver. A feeling she didn’t know she longed for. With his hands now placed on her back, he pulled her closer with a jerk and a soft sigh escaped her lips. She was soft and her warm body pressed against his, felt perfect. He wanted to let his hands wander all over her body, feel every part of it and never forget the feeling of her soft, warm skin against his curious and eager hands.

Her hands searched its way over his chest, up to his neck and tangled into his messy hair. So many times she had looked at his hair and wondered how it felt, was it rough? Sticky with sweat? But now when she carefully drew her fingers through it, it was soft and sweatfree. He had showered before dinner. It made her notice the soft scent of citrus that surrounded him. Sometimes he could come back and smell like flowers, she thought it was funny but knew that he sometimes sat on fields of flowers or under a tree to calm down and to think in peace.  
The taste of chocolate lingered but none of them thought about it anymore, they were both too absorbed with eachothers touches. She softly pulled at his hair and in return got a short moan from him. They separated to get some air but didn’t let go of each other. He rested his forehead against hers and when he looked at her he noticed a light blush on her cheeks. She was beautiful. Even if he had called her chubby hamster before, that wasn’t what he saw when he looked at her.

Her gaze wandered from his lips to his eyes. But before she could think she let go of his neck, grabbed his shirt and pulled him down with her onto the bed. A little more comfortable and the cold sheets felt cool against her skin. He just caught himself before crashing down on her, with a hand on either side of her. He lowered himself to give her a sweet, short kiss.

He shivered when her hand caressed his cheek. He had wondered a couple of times about how it would be sharing a bed with her, holding her, feeling her calm breaths, maybe her calm would transfer to him? But this was the closest he could get to that thought. If only for one night, that would be enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you like it!  
> Check out my twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/lolysida


End file.
